1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to antenna devices and electronic devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices for wireless communication have become important for everyday life. Electronic devices for wireless communication may be provided with antenna devices for performing wireless communication. Early antennas that protruded from electronic devices have been improved to built-in antennas in order to prevent damage to antennas and improve portability of electronic devices.
Furthermore, with the development of multifunctional electronic devices, built-in antennas are required to operate at various frequency bands.
As electronic devices become smaller, meander-structured antennas are being widely installed to satisfy specific resonant frequency bands in limited spaces. Such meander-structured antennas may have a small size, but may be degraded in performance.
In addition, various frequency bands are used for wireless communication in different nations/regions. If structures of antennas are modified to satisfy such various frequency bands, all resonant frequency bands may be affected by the modification.